


I'll make a champ out of you

by Disneyqueen626



Category: Mulan (1998)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 11:56:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6194272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disneyqueen626/pseuds/Disneyqueen626
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A parody of "I'll make a man out of you" that describes the life of any student.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll make a champ out of you

Let's get down to business   
To defeat the tests   
Did they send me the worst,  
When I asked for the best?  
You're the dumbest freshmen I've ever met   
But you can bet when the semester's through   
Mister I'll make a champ out of you   
Silent as a forest  
But calculating the sun's mass  
Put in nine hours of studying   
And you're sure to pass  
You're a brainless, dull, pathetic lot  
And you haven't got a clue   
Somehow I'll make a champ out of you   
I'm never gonna catch a break   
Say goodbye to those who knew me   
Boy was I fool in middle school for cutting gym  
This teacher's got me scared to death   
Hope he doesn't see right through me   
I never have time to play with my Sims   
Be a champ   
You must be swift as a late student   
(Be a champ)  
With all spare time of a great Time Lord   
(Be a champ)  
With all the wit of a Harvard graduate   
And be mysterious as the teacher's corridor   
Time is racing towards us   
Till finals arrived   
Study sixteen hours   
And you might survive   
You're unsuited for the rage of finals week   
So pack up, go home, you're through   
How could I make a champ out of you   
Be a champ   
You must swift as a late student   
(Be a champ)  
With all the spare time of a great Time Lord  
(Be a champ)  
With all the wit of a Harvard graduate   
Mysterious as the teacher's corridor


End file.
